Episode 5: The Force Between
by Henry Gale
Summary: Still living in a sleazy motel, Julie attempts to find herself a job and a home. Charlotte is still looking for ways to execute her plan, but her attempts to cheat Kirsten are not working. After Ryan's tutoring doesn't go as planned, Sandy accompanies him


------------------------------

Episode 5: The Force Between

Part 1: Long Night

------------------------------

Motel, Thursday, 1:00 P.M.:

(We find Julie sitting on her bed on the phone waiting for someone to pick up. There is a phone book on a table in front of her and an open drawer full of rolled up clothes, and the edge of a picture frame is sticking out of the pile of clothes.)

Julie: (_on the phone_) Hello? Yes. Hi. My name is Julie Cooper. I'm looking for a job.

Lady: And what area would you like to work in, m'am?

Julie: I don't know. I just want a job. Something I can start right away.

Lady: M'am, we can't help you if you don't help us.

Julie: I can't do this! (_She slams the phone against the set and throws the phone book in front of her off of the table. She begins to cry. She goes through the clothing in an open drawer and takes out a picture of her and Jimmy and stares at it, and starts crying even harder.)_

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 1:00 P.M.:

(_Marissa is walking to class and Johnny walks right in front of her._)

Johnny: I have some **great **news. Coldplay is performing in the Bait Shop tonight. The three of us are going. What do you say?

Marissa: Thanks. That's really great, but I don't feel like going out tonight.

Johnny: Is something wrong?

Marissa: Johnny, I don't feel like going out right now. I'm just… I need to sort things out.

Johnny: Marissa, nothing is going to change what you've done. So you can either live your life or hide from it. My advice: Go to the concert with us and have a good time so you can stop moping and move on with your life. (_Marissa gives a faint smile._)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Student Lounge, Thursday, 1:15 P.M.:

(_Seth is sitting on the couch next to Summer, who is holding a coffee in one hand and a progress report in the other._)

Seth: So, let me get this straight. The dean gave you a progress report because he feels that you aren't friendly enough to Taylor.

Summer: Well, I understand completely. He told me that "this will teach a good lesson, and as dean of discipline, it's my job to be sure that you aren't offending other students". I don't even care that his reason made no sense. I only care that he basically is going to continue to do this to me until him and Taylor stop hooking up! Which, by the way, we have to figure out how to stop. (_Summer takes a sip of coffee._)

Seth: Well, aside from the fact that this whole thing is totally gross, it's also not legal for a faculty member to have a relationship with any student. We'll just tell Dr. Kim after school. (_The camera shifts to Taylor buying a coffee. She walks over to Seth and Summer smiling and puts her books down on the couch across from them._)

Summer: Speaking of the devil.

Taylor: I was just speaking about you too, Summer. I heard about the progress report Den Hess gave you, and I feel terrible. Even though you did deserve it. Anyway, I told the dean that he shouldn't be so tough on you. So he is going to work something out with you guys today after school. Well, after both of you finish detention, of course.

Summer: (_Summer is fuming and pointing a finger at Taylor as she is talking to her._) Listen good, you little bitch. I am going to take you down. Once I tell Dr. Kim---

Taylor: Summer, I'm trying here. I'm making an effort.

Summer: You are not going to get away with this.

Taylor: Watch your tone, or I'm going to tell the dean.

Seth: Emhm. And will you tell him before or after you hook up with him?

Taylor: Oh please, Cohen. There's nothing you can do or say to make anyone believe you.

Summer: Excuse me, you did not just call him Cohen. Only I can call him Cohen.

Taylor: I'll call him what I want Summer. I mean, the dean is on my side now, and that is all that matters. Right?

Summer: You are going to be so screwed.

Seth: And for the record, she did **not** mean that literally.

(_The dean walks by and spots Taylor, Seth and Summer talking._)

Taylor: All I wanted was to be friends, Summer! (_Taylor gets up and begins to cry. She then grabs her books and runs away from them._)

Dean Hess: You two have got to be joking me. I'm sure Taylor filled you in about our meeting after detention? Well, I hope you two don't have a lot of homework because it's gonna be a long night.

Seth: Well, it's always a long night with you.

Dean Hess: No more of you wise ass comments Cohen. Taylor and I will not tolerate it any longer.

Summer: Why do you like her so much?

Dean Hess: Well, I always liked her. And you should too.

Summer: Sorry. Not gonna happen.

Dean Hess: She's a little rough around the edges, but she's very kind. She's creative, energetic, wild---

Seth: Whatever turns you on.

Dean Hess: Cohen, what are you getting at over here? Because I get the feeling you have something you'd like to share.

Seth: Nothing.

Dean Hess: Good. (_The dean looks Seth in the eye for about five seconds and Seth takes a big gulp._)

Seth: Well, we're gonna leave now, so you and Taylor just do your thing. ( _Seth and summer gather their things and walk off. The dean stands there._)

Dean Hess: They know.

------------------------------

Theme Song Plays: "California"- Phantom Planet 

------------------------------

Episode 3: The Force Between

Part 2: Catfight

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 2:00 P.M.:

(_We find Kirsten sitting in the kitchen eating a bagel. Sandy walks in and sits down. He then grabs a bagel and takes out the butter and starts to talk to her._)

Sandy: Hello.

Kirsten: Hello.

Sandy: So, I've been thinking. (_He starts spreading the butter across the bagel and stops to finish._) We haven't really had that much of a chance to catch up. I mean, since you got back I've been busy with the company. We barely even acknowledged you since you came home. So, how would you like a romantic dinner at the Arches? Just the two of us?

Kirsten: It sounds great, but actually I made plans with Charlotte.

Sandy: More plans with Charlotte.

Kirsten: Sandy. ( _She looks him in the eye._)

Sandy: Look, all I'm saying is that since you met Charlotte it seems like she's been putting you down and trying to scare you.

Kirsten: Sandy, she's just a friend. And all she's trying to do is protect me.

Sandy: You know what? I trust you. If you want to see her then go ahead. I can't stop you. But I still don't like her. Something is weird about her.

Kirsten: Well, if you really want me to cancel---

Sandy: Well, I can't say I don't, but you should go with Charlotte. (_The phone rings. Kirsten looks at Sandy and lets it ring one more time. Sandy takes a bite of his bagel as Kirsten picks up the phone._)

Kirsten: Hello? Oh, hi Charlotte.

Charlotte: How are you?

Kirsten: I'm great.

Charlotte: I was just wondering if we're still on for tonight.

Kirsten: (_She pauses and Sandy hears this and puts down his bagel. She looks him in the eye for a minute and he reluctantly symbols her with a hand motion to go._) Yeah. We're still on.

Charlotte: Great.

Kirsten: Bye. (She hangs up the phone and puts it down and sighs. The camera shifts to Charlotte, who is walking somewhere outside with another man.)

------------------------------

Area Unknown, Thursday, 2:05 P.M.:

Charlotte: She's still coming.

Man: Good? So you have everything in order?

Charlotte: Everything is fine, Dave. She isn't catching on at all. It's her husband I'm worried about. He doesn't seem to like me. The last time I saw him he wasn't thrilled with me. I just wonder if it's gonna have any affect on her.

Dave: Well, just follow through and she'll buy it.

Charlotte: I know. I told you. I'm not letting Kirsten Cohen get away.

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 2:10 P.M.:

(_Johnny and Casey are standing next to Marissa as she takes book at of her locker. She closes her locker and the conversation begins._)

Johnny: So, have you thought about it?

Marissa: Johnny, it's been, like, and hour. I don't know yet.

Johnny: Come on. Please?

Casey: Marissa, you have to come.

Marissa: Trust me, I don't.

Johnny: Coldplay. That's good stuff. You're not missing it.

Marissa: Guys, I said I'll think about it. I really don't like going to public places. School is included. Not after what happened.

Johnny: Marissa, I already explained this to you. You can't hide anymore. Have some fun. You deserve it.

Casey: Besides. What is Chili gonna do if you don't come? (_The camera shifts to the other part of the hallway where Chili has dropped his books and another senior steps on them and laughs. The person walks away and Chili picks up his books and as he walks towards the three of them he trips over his shoelace. The camera shifts back and the three of them laugh._)

Marissa: Fine. I'll go.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 2:30 P.M.:

(_Ryan walks into the kitchen and sees Sandy finishing a bagel staring at the wall. Sandy is obviously upset._)

Ryan: Hey.

Sandy: Hey.

Ryan: Is everything alright?(_Ryan grabs a chair and takes a seat next to Sandy._)

Sandy: Well, I've been better. Kirsten's new friends seems awfully suspicious and it's been bugging me.

Ryan: Where is she now?

Sandy: She went out to do some errands. She'll be back soon but gone for dinner. I was gonna go out with her, but---

Ryan: Let me guess.

Sandy: Well, on a more positive note, I thought the two of us could talk.

Ryan: Sure. What's up?

Sandy: The whole tutoring thing isn't exactly working out. I don't know what we're going to do with you just yet. With Dean Hess at Harbor things can be tough. But we can look into college for now.

Ryan: I don't know.

Sandy: I do. You **are** going to college, Ryan.

Ryan: With my record and everything that went on this summer, I'm not so sure.

Sandy: You have got to stop thinking about it. It's in the past. There's nothing you can do. Move on with your life and come with me now to look into college. (_Ryan looks down and then looks at Sandy and nods his head reluctantly._)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 3:00 P.M.:

(_Summer opens her locker and she finds another progress report. She clenches her fists and slams her locker shut. Taylor appears next to her locker holding a coffee in the other hand._)

Taylor: Something wrong?

Summer: You are unbelievable.

Taylor: I am unbelievable, aren't I? (_sarcastically_)

Summer: It's like everywhere I turn, you're waiting there.

Taylor: It's part of my charm.

Summer: What charm? The only thing that comes to mind when I think of you is one thing: annoying. Oh yeah, make that two. I almost forgot about the part where you were making out with the dean.

Taylor: Summer, you might as well give up now. You have no proof.

Summer: Oh no. I am not letting you win this war.

Taylor: I think I already won. See you later. I have places to be.

Summer: You mean like in the dean's off--- (Taylor turns around and spills coffee on Summers shoes.) You did not just- Okay, that's it. (_Music: _Girlfight_ by Brook Valentine. Summer looks around, and now that school is over no one appears to be around. She pushes Taylor so that's she falls on the floor. The coffee spills. Taylor gets up and tries to push her into the coffee puddle. Summer holds onto a locker and grabs her. She then spins around and pushes Taylor back down, this time landing in the hot coffee. Taylor's mouth drops open. She gets up and pushes Summer. Summer pushes her right back. They both start scratching each other. Finally, Summer gets extremely fired up and slams her locker opens, knocking Taylor back down into the coffee._)

Taylor: Don't think that Dean Hess won't find out about this. (_She gets up and walks away leaving a note behind in the puddle of coffee. Summer picks it up and begins to read it._)

Summer: Dear Taylor. The dance was fun. I do think, though, that we should see each other some place more private. Meet me tomorrow at 5:00. We can stay for a while and then get comfortable at my house. Dean Hess. (_Summer pauses for a second_) Get comfortable? Ew!

(_Sandy and Ryan walk into the hallway on their way to Dr. Kim. and Summer is surprised to see them._)

Ryan: Hey, Summer. What are you still doing here?

Summer: Hey Mr. Cohen. Ryan. I was about to leave, but then Taylor reminded me that the dean gave us detention. Well, **more** detention. (Sandy chuckles.)

Sandy: Well, we were just on our way to see Dr. Kim. College issues. Good luck.

Summer: Thanks. Um, Ryan, can I talk to you sometime tonight. We need to have a group meeting.

Ryan: (_puzzled_) Okay. (_He and Sandy walk to Dr. Kim's office. The door is open and Ryan knocks on the doorpost and she signals them to come in while she is talking on the phone._)

Dr. Kim: (_on the phone_) Okay. Thank you. Bye. (_She hangs up and organizes a few papers and puts them away. She then looks at Sandy and Ryan._) Hello. It's nice to see you both.

Ryan: Same to you.

Dr. Kim: You know, Ryan, if it was up to me I'd have you stay. To tell you the truth, I'm not a fan of the dean myself. But it's not in my power to let you back in.

Sandy: We understand that.

Dr. Kim: How's the tutoring going?

Sandy: It's not. I don't know what we're gonna do right now, but the tutor isn't working out. Right now we're focusing on college.

Dr. Kim: Well, I'm sure that after Ryan's past two years at Harbor his grades are not a problem. I don't know how the current issues will affect his permanent record. But I have a strong feeling that many great colleges would accept him. Let me just take out--- (_The dean walks in and rudely interrupts Dr. Kim._)

Dean Hess: (_angrily_) Mr. Atwood, What did I say about seeing you on school property?

Dr. Kim: Dean Hess, Mr. Atwood and Mr. Cohen were just discussing college with me.

Dean Hess: I don't care what you were discussing. Ryan, if you don't get off of this property right now, I am going to call this police.

Sandy: Wait just a minute, Dean. Let's be reasonable here.

Dr. Kim: I most certainly agree. Dean Hess, please let us finish.

Ryan: It's fine. (_He gets up angrily._) I'm leaving. (_He walks out of the office._)

Dr. Kim: Dean Hess, would you listen to yourself?

Dean Hess: This is not in your hands, Dr. Kim!

Sandy: Well, I have to say I am appalled by your actions. Have a good evening. (_Sandy storms out of the office._)

------------------------------

Episode 5: The Force Between

Part 3: Coldplay

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Poolhouse, Thursday, 5:00 P.M.:

(_Ryan is sitting on his bed, brooding, and Sandy comes in to talk about what happened at Dr. Kim's office._)

Sandy: Can we talk for a second?

Ryan: What is there to talk about?

Sandy: If you ask me, the dean of harbor couldn't be more of an ass. But every time he does something wrong, you just have to contain yourself. No throwing punches. No walking out. You have Dr. Kim on your side, and this is your last shot at getting into Harbor. Well, it's 5:00 right now. Kirsten went out for dinner with Charlotte…

Ryan: Oh, man. I completely forgot I had plans with Marissa. I gotta get ready.

Sandy: Okay. (_ Sandy turns around and is about to walk out. He then turns back around._)Hang in there kid.

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Thursday, 5:15 P.M.:

(_Marissa finishes putting on her shoes and grabs her cell phone. She hears a honk and walks outside where Johnny, Casey, and Chili are waiting for her._)

Marissa: Hey. (_She gets in the car and sits next to Chili. Casey is in the front seat._)

Casey: Marissa. You look gorgeous.

Chili: Wow. (_Chili stares. Marissa laughs him off._)

Marissa: Thanks.

Johnny: So. You like them?

Marissa: What?

Johnny: Coldplay. You like them?

Marissa: I don't know. I stopped listening to music over---

Casey: How many times do we have to go over this? No more grunting about your summer!

Marissa: Right. Sorry. It's gonna take some getting used to.

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 5:30 P.M.:

(_Seth and Summer are cleaning the hallway for detention work._)_The dean and Taylor or nowhere in sight, which means they're probably together._)

Summer: We can't do this anymore. I am not gonna stand for it. Let's go. (_She dials Marissa' number._) Hello? Coop?

Marissa: Sum. Watsup?

Summer: Can you pick me up?

Marissa: Where are you? And why are you whispering?

Summer: I'm still in school. It's a long story.

Marissa: More Taylor problems. Hold on. (_She puts down the phone._) Johnny, could you stop at Harbor? We gotta get my friend. (_Johnny nods. Marissa returns._) Sum? We'll be right there. (_She hangs up. Summer closes her phone._)

Summer: Okay. Marissa's picking us up. Let's go wait in the front. (_Seth looks around. He sees the dean coming, and quickly runs with Summer._)

Seth: Let's go.

------------------------------

Kirsten's Car, Thursday, 5:30 P.M.:

(_Kirsten is driving and then pulls over. he stops and begins to think about Sandy. Music: _Don't Leave _by Everyday Sunday. Kirsten picks up the phone and leaves a message for Charlotte._)

Kirsten: Hi, Charlotte. It's Kirsten. I'm sorry, but I had a last minute change. I can't make it to dinner tonight. I'm very sorry. Bye. (_She hangs up her phone and turns around._)

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Sandy's Room, Thursday, 5:35 P.M.

(_The music continues to play. Sandy is staring at the wall. Kirsten walks into the room._)

Kirsten: I'm sorry.

Sandy: Kirsten.

Kirsten: I didn't mean to blow you off.

Sandy: I know. And nothing is gonna change the way I feel about her. But I can't stop you from being her friend.

Kirsten: Well, we could have dinner for now, just the two of us.

Sandy: Of course. I cancelled our reservation at the Arches, but I hear there's a great cook in town. Goes by the name of Kirsten Cohen. (_Kirsten chuckles._) Come on. I think I already forgot how bad you're food tastes. (_He gets up and puts his arm around her and walks with her to the kitchen._)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Entrance, Thursday, 5:40 P.M.

(_Johnny waits in front of the sidewalk for Summer and Seth. The two of them enter the car._)

Summer: Hey.

Seth: Guys.

Marissa: Oh yeah. Guys these are my friends, Seth and Summer. That's Johnny in the driver's seat, his girlfriend Casey, and this is Chili.

Chili: Pleasure to meet you. (_Chili sticks out his hand for Summer to shake and she hesitantly does so. There is a moment of awkward silence, and the scene then ends._)

------------------------------

The Bait Shop, Thursday, 6:00 P.M.:

(_Coldplay is playing their song _Speed of Sound_ at the Bait Shop. Johnny, Casey, Chili, Marissa, Seth and Summer grab a table._)

Marissa: Oh, shoot. My cell phone is out of battery.

Summer: Coop, we've got big problems.

Seth: So we found out that the dean and Taylor have a thing going on.

Marissa: No way.

Johnny: So, if you tell someone, he'll be out in a flash. What's the problem?

Seth: We need proof.

Casey: Do you have like a letter, a picture, a note, something?

Summer: Oh my God, the note. Where is it? Where the hell did I put it?

Seth: You had a note and you lost it?

Summer: I promise you, that bitch is going down.

Seth: (_His cell phone starts to ring. He walks away so he can hear better and picks up._) Ryan. Where are you man?

Ryan: I'm in the car. I've been all over looking for Marissa. Do you know where she is man? I was supposed to meet her tonight but she won't pick up on her cell and she's not around.

Seth: Ryan, Marissa's with us. Johnny, Casey and Chili took her to the Bait Shop and she bailed us out of detention while the dean wasn't looking.

Ryan: She's with Johnny?

Seth: She's not with Johnny. She's with **all of us**.

Ryan: I'll be right there.

Seth: Ryan, don't. You're not gonna make things any better than they are with you and Marissa. Ryan? (_Ryan already hung up._)

(_Back at the table, Summer and Marissa are finishing discussing the situation at Harbor._)

Summer: Coop, once I bring Taylor and the dean down, you're back in.

Johnny: That's great! I mean… it's good, right?

Chili: That's terrible! Why would you want to go back to Harbor anyway?

Casey: Chili, shut up.

Summer: Okay. What happened to Cohen? (_Seth then walks back to the table and sits down._)

Seth: So, let's go out and actually listen to the band?

Marissa: Cool. (_Everyone gets up and goes next to the stage. Colplay now plays their next track: White Shadows._)

----------------------------

Sandy's Car, Thursday, 6:05 P.M.:

(_We see Ryan driving and he then stops at the Bait Shop. He parks gets out of the car. He walks into the Bait Shop and sees Johnny standing next to Marissa. Casey is not there, and neither is Seth, Summer or Chili- who has been following her around all night. He angrily walks up to Johnny. Before he starts talking, Marissa turns and sees him and realizes that she completely forgot her plans with him._)

Ryan: What the hell are you doing with Marissa?

Johnny: I'm sorry man, but I told her the three of us were coming, and she said she wanted to come.

Marissa: Ryan, stop.

Ryan: I thought you said he had a girlfriend.

Marissa: She's in the bathroom!

Ryan: (_screaming_) I don't get it! It's like every time I see him I see you!

Marissa: He's just trying to be nice! I thought you said you would try and understand!

Ryan: Marissa, you scared the hell out of me! I've been looking for you for the past half hour! Your cell is off.

Marissa: I'm sorry. I forgot. Please, Ryan.

Ryan: That's not the point. You know what, I'm even surprised I didn't think you'd be with him. (_He turns around and sees Seth, and Summer walks to Johnny and Marissa._)

Seth: Ryan, I need to tell you something.

Ryan: (_angrily_) What is it?

(_Seth walks him up the stairs and starts talking to him about the dean._)

Seth: Well, remember when I was at the Newport Union dance waiting for you?

Ryan: Yeah.

Seth: Well, I just came from Harbor's dance.

Ryan: And your point.

Seth: Summer walked outside for a second and she saw the dean.

Ryan: And…?

Seth: She also saw Taylor. And the dean. And they were together. Like hooking up. Together.

Ryan: Oh my God.

Seth: Now, wait. Ryan, don't do anything stupid.

Ryan: My future is on the line, Seth! I'm not getting into college because of this guy!

Seth: Exactly. Your future is on the line, because it's in his hands right now. So don't try to stop him, because my dad has one last shot of getting you back into Harbor.

(_The camera shifts to Marissa and Johnny._)

Marissa: Look, I'm really sorry about Ryan. He gets really… protective.

Johnny: No, um, I understand. I didn't know you had plans with him. I'm sorry.

Marissa: Neither did I. I completely forgot. It seems like I've been forgetting a lot lately.

Johnny: Well, It's gotta be hard.

Marissa: It's like there's this… force, between us, that's been keeping us apart. And I don't know what to do. We're still together but neither of us are happy.

Johnny: I'm sure things will work out. (_Coldplay switches to their next song: Talk. Ryan walks with Seth to Marissa, Johnny, and Summer. Seth than starts talking to Summer and Chili tags along. Ryan, Marissa and Johnny are left._) Has anyone seen Casey? She's been gone for a while now. (_Johnny walks off._)

Ryan: Look, I'm sorry.

Marissa: Ryan, what do you want from me? Do you want me to have no friends in Newport Union? Because I'm in a new school now, and I need to rise to the occasion. You don't get it. You don't know what it's like. Johnny and Casey, and Chili, I guess, are helping me move on. I **need** to move on.

Ryan: I know. But I don't know what goes on in there.

Marissa: So now you don't trust me?

Ryan: I don't trust him.

Marissa: Well, what am I supposed to do?

Ryan: I don't know.

----------------------------

The Yacht Club, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(_Charlotte is at the bar having a drink and realizes that her plan is not working. Julie walks in and grabs a seat next to her and orders a drink. She then starts talking to Charlotte._)

Julie: Hello.

Charlotte: Hey

Julie: Julie Cooper. Nice to meet you. _(She sticks out her hand and Charlotte shakes it._)

Charlotte: I'm Charlotte Morgan.

Julie: Well, today was a pretty depressing day, don't you agree.

Charlotte: Oh. I've been drinking all day. I just came out of Suriak. No progress. I've been friends with this woman. She's been trying to help me stop, but her father just died, and his will reading was a while ago.

Julie: Oh my God. Charlotte from Suriak. You're Kirsten's friend.

Charlotte: How do you know Kirsten?

Julie: Her father… well, we're old friends.

Charlotte: That's so funny.

----------------------------

Episode 5: The Force Between  
Part 4: No Future

----------------------------

The Bait Shop, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(_Summer and Seth are talking upstairs and Ryan, Marissa, Casey, Johnny, and Chili are talking by the band. Taylor walks upstairs to Seth and Summer. Coldplay's song _What if_ is playing._)

Taylor: Well, well, well. If it isn't Seth and Summer. You guys have guts. When the dean finds out about this…

Summer: What the hell are you doing here?

Seth: Why aren't you in school?

Taylor: Why aren't you?

Summer: Go ahead, Taylor. Call him. Right now.

Taylor: Why do you **want** me to call him?

Summer: I don't want you to call him. But you might as well. As long as you're with him, you have all the power.

Taylor: And it's great that you recognize that. I'll see you tomorrow? After school? (_She turns around and is about to walk downstairs._)

Summer: Taylor? (S_he turns back around._) Just know that once I **do** bust you guys, you're going down. (_Taylor laughs and walks down the stairs. Summer than grabs Seth and walks down the stairs. The two of them walk to the rest of the group._)

Seth: Are you going home soon, Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah, I was just about to go. But I can't find Marissa.

Summer: Oh, she's right there. (_The camera shifts to Marissa with her three Newport Union friends._) Coop! Where are you going?

Marissa: Tell Ryan I'm leaving! (_Ryan and Seth share a look._)

Summer: I'll come with you! (_She turns to Seth and Ryan._) I'm gonna go with them. See you guys later. (_Summer walks towards them and Ryan and Seth are left alone._)

Seth: Let's go, man. (_Ryan is clearly very upset. The two of them walk to his car. They both get in and Ryan starts driving._) You're doing the right thing.

Ryan: What does it matter? Either way I'm gonna lose her.

Seth: That's not true.

Ryan: Yeah? What do you think is gonna happen?

Seth: You're gonna calm down and understand that things are changing and you've gonna understand what it's like for her and then---

Ryan: And then Johnny can take her away from me?

Seth: And then you and Marissa will be closer than ever.

Ryan: I can't do that. Don't you remember how it ended with Oliver?

Seth: Yes. You guys had your space and then you came back even stronger.

Ryan: I don't want space.

Seth: Well, that's too bad. Face it, Ryan. She likes the guy. There's nothing you can do to stop her from being friends with him.

Ryan: He's like this force between us. Every time I go to see her he gets right in the middle. If I talk to her, I only make things worse and she gets upset. But if I don't talk to her she spends everyday with him and I lose her anyway. (_Seth stares at him. This time, he has nothing to say._)

----------------------------

Johnny's Car, Thursday, 7:15 P.M.:

Johnny: Listen, I'm really sorry about everything. I feel like I'm coming between you and Ryan.

Marissa: No, it's not your fault. He's not a mean guy or anything, he just likes to keep his territory.

Johnny: I understand.

Casey: Well, Marissa, if he thinks Johnny is in his way, he better watch out. Because Chili can be quite a threat. Right Chili?

Chili: Me and Marissa? Please. We're done. I've got a new girlfriend. (_He turns around to the back seat to face Summer._) Right Summer?

Summer: Ew!

Chili: See? I'm sorry, Marissa. But things just didn't work out. I know you were crazy about me, but…

Casey: Okay Chili. Shut up now.

Chili: You're just jealous.

Summer: I'm starting to get the feeling that you think this is serious? (_Casey laughs._)

Johnny: Well, here we are. Bye guys. (_Marisa and Summer get out of the car. Chili takes out a piece of paper and sticks it out._)

Chili: Call me. (_Summer stares at the note than at him. She then closes the door. Marissa laughs._)

Marissa: Thanks Johnny. Bye Casey. Chili.

Summer: By guys. It was nice meeting you both. (_Chili sticks his head to the front of the car to talk to Summer through Johnny's window._)

Chili: Nice to meet you too! (_Marissa and Summer walk to Summer's house up to her room._)

Summer: Okay. That kid, is like really creeping me out.

Marissa: Well, at least you don't have to deal with Ryan every second.

Summer: Well come on, Marissa. You're hanging out with those guys like all the time.

Marissa: Sum! You're supposed to be on my side here. I mean, I think it's important to have friends in my school. Even if one of them is a little creepy.

Summer: Speaking of creepy, I completely ditched detention today. And just by coincidence, we bumped into Taylor Townsend at the Bait Shop.

Marissa: Coincidence?

Summer: I don't think so. It's like she follows me everywhere I go. Except she gets there first.

Marissa: I just can't believe.

Summer: I know. It's gross.

Marissa: No. I mean it is, but, I got kicked out of Harbor and so did Ryan. We probably would still be there. But now that the dean is here and has an eye for Taylor, she can do whatever she wants. And the only reason he kicked us both out- Taylor wanted to be social chair and with all that's been going on- he had a good reason to. And he didn't want to have to deal with Ryan.

Summer: I know. It sucks. She's ruining everyone's life.

Marissa: I wish I never got kicked out of Harbor.

Summer: I know. It totally sucks without you.

Marissa: And we thought Senior year would be good.

----------------------------

Cohen Household, Poolhouse, Thursday, 7:30 P.M.:

(_Sandy walks in and sees Ryan brooding. He starts talking to him about the situation with college._)

Sandy: Are you gonna sulk about Marissa? Or are you gonna get up and discuss your future with me?

Ryan: How am I supposed to get into college now?

Sandy: We just have to find a way to reason with the dean.

Ryan: Reason all you want. It's not gonna help.

Sandy: And why do you say that?

Ryan: Summer caught Taylor making out with someone in the dean's office. Guess who?

Sandy: Now that I don't believe.

Ryan: Doesn't it make sense? Taylor uses him to get the power. She has a good reason to kick out Marissa, and now she has the position as social chair. Dean Hess kicks me out so he doesn't have to deal with me. And Seth and Summer are just gonna keep getting into trouble until they get expelled too.

Sandy: Can you confirm it?

Ryan: What do you mean? Doesn't it sound logical?

Sandy: Do you have any proof?

Ryan: It doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to Taylor and the dean I have no future.

----------------------------

Episode 5: The Force Between

Part 5: Future Harbor Graduates

----------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday 8:00 P.M.:

(Sandy and Kirsten are sitting at the table discussing the boys and college.)

Sandy: I don't know what to do. Ryan's too pre-occupied with Marissa, and he's already given up. And Seth is gonna have a rough year with the dean.

Kirsten: How can he just expel them like that?

Sandy: He's not a nice guy. And he's bliowing this whole thing way out of proportion.

Kirsten: Well, can't you do something?

Sandy: He's got all the power right now. I tried talking to Dr. Kim, but I had no luck. We only have one last shot. But I don't even believe it.

Kirsten: What do you mean?

Sandy: Summer says she caught the dean and that girl Taylor Townsend fooling around.

Kirsten: You're kidding.

Sandy: I don't know.

Kirsten: Does she have any way of proving it.

Sandy: No.

----------------------------

Area Unknown, Thursday, 8:30 P.M.:

(We see Charlotte in a house with Dave, the man she was walking with before.)

Charolotte: She cancelled. I'm sorry. But that doesn't change anything. I am not gonna let her walk away.

Dave: Well, you better not. Because that was thrity thousand dollars.

Charlotte: (She starts kisssing him and then after a few second pulls away.) I did bump into Julie Cooper though. One of her friends. Completely broke. Doesn't seem too smart. I could get her to get Kirsten to talk to me.

Dave: Well, do what it takes. I don't wan this woman to walk away. (They start kissing again.)

----------------------------

Cohen Household, Poolhouse, Thursday, 8:45 P.M.:

(Marissa walks in as Ryan is about to leave. Ryan turns to the doorway and sees her standing there.)

Ryan: Marissa.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan: What are you doing here?

Marissa: Can we talk for a second?

Ryan: I'm listening.

Marissa: Look, I know you're not thrillled with me. But considering all we've gone through, I think it's a little stupid to get upset over something like this.

Ryan: Yeah? What does that mean?

Marissa: Clearly you'll never know what its like for something like this to happen. New school. New life.

Ryan: Yeah? You must have forgotten the kid from Chino who stole cars---

Marissa: Ryan, please. I'm sorry if it seems like we're not together. And I can understand why you're mad at me. But hear me out. The seperation is gonna be hard. But if you're gonna react everytime you see me with Johnny... can't you just make things easier and try to understand?

Ryan: (He stares at her upsetly for a moment.) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact. But I don't want to lose you. Not again.

Marissa: Again?

Ryan: Come on. You know that everytime you meet someone new, something comes between us. Oliver, DJ, Alex, and now him.

Marissa: But that's not gonna happen.

Ryan: I know. And I'm sorry. It's just hard to see you with him all the time. And I know you're just trying to make new friends, so I'm not gonna get in the way.

Marissa: So you're not mad?

Ryan: No. As long as we actually stick to our plans sometime this week. (Marissa laughs. She walks up to him and they share a kiss.)

Marissa: Thanks for understanding. (Ryan gives a faint smile.)

Ryan: I'm gonna go to the kitchen.

Marissa: Good night.

----------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 9:00 P.M.:

(Sandy and Kirsten are still sitting down at the table. Ryan and Seth walk in and Kirsten and Sandy turn to them. Then two boys know something is up.)

Sandy: Why don't you two sit down? (The two boys take seats at the table.) Both of you have got to start focusing on the future. You, Ryan, have got to put your feelings for Marissa aside and start thinking about what you're gonna do. I know it's hard. But you can't give up. And as for you, I don't't want you or Summer getting into any more trouble with the dean. Like him or not. He already hates you as it is.

Kirsten: I know this year seems like it's off to a bad start.

Ryan: It is.

Seth: Agreed.

Kirsten: Things are changing around here, most of them for the worse. But you have to get through this year.

Sandy: And that means focusing on college. No more trouble with the dean and Taylor. No more sulking about Marissa. She goes to a new school now, and Harbor is gonna be hard now. So you both gotta get up on your feet and face the challenges that come your way in a positive manner.

Kirsten: No one said it would be easy. B?ut you guys gotta try.

Sandy: And tell me, these rumors about Dean Hess and Taylor, do you really believe there true.

Seth: I think there logical and reasonable. And why would Summer lie about something like this?

Sandy: I thought you said she hates the girl.

Seth: She does, but---

Ryan: So what? If she says she saw it, why can't you believe her?

Sandy: I don't know if I believe her. But that's not important. It's Dr. Kim we need to convince.

Seth: Well, do you have any way of convincing her? Because I'm sick of this year the way it is now. Neither of the four of us deserve to be in this situation. And if we don't get Dr. Kim to believe us, it's gonna be too late.

Sandy: This is the point.You can't mess this year up. Take what you have and make something out of it. Seth, you have one last year in yourself lucky for that. And you, Ryan, well, you have me on your side. And I promise, you will graduate at Harbor this year. Marissa too.

----------------------------


End file.
